NightmareTalia
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Italien erwacht an einem für ihn unbekannten Ort. Schnell muss er feststellen, dass dieser Ort viele, unbeschreibbare Grausamkeiten für ihn bereithält.


Normalerweise fühlt sich Italien frisch und ausgeruht, wenn er nach einer Siesta wieder aufwachte. Doch dieses Mal ist etwas anders…

Sein Rücken schmerzt, als hätte er Stunden auf hartem Untergrund gelegen.

Er öffnet seine Augen. Über sich erkennt er das verschwommene Grau der Decke. Es ist seltsam… Die Zimmerdecke im Raum, in dem er sich schlafengelegt hatte, war weiß gewesen.

Noch bevor Italien überhaupt weiß, was mit ihm geschehen ist, macht sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit.

Er liegt in einem Bett, aber instinktiv weiß er, dass es nicht sein eigenes ist.

Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen, während die graue Zimmerdecke Schärfe annimmt.

Zu schnell richtet er sich auf. Ein grauenvoller Schmerz zuckt durch seinen Rücken und lässt ihn schmerzvoll aufstöhnen. Doch die Angst über die fremdartige Umgebung betäubt den Schmerz sofort und lässt ihn ihn vergessen.

Verstört blickt er sich um. Auf dem ersten Blick sieht es so aus, als befände er sich in einer Gefängniszelle. Und als er sich das Bett genauer betrachtet, bemerkt er, dass die einst weiße Bettdecke rot-bräunliche Flecken aufweist. Erschrocken und angeekelt springt er aus dem Bett und wäre dabei beinahe zu Boden gestürzt.

Er betrachtet sich das Bett aus einiger Entfernung. Es hat ein Stahlgestell und sieht alles andere als einladend aus. Und diese Flecken… Italien möchte sich nicht ansatzweise vorstellen, wie diese zustande gekommen waren.

„…was? W-wo bin ich…?", entfährt es ihm, als er sich verstört im Raum umsieht. Erst dann bemerkt er den modrigen Gestank, der in seine Nase kriecht.

In der Nähe der Gitterstäbe steht ein kleiner Holztisch an der Wand. Die Wände und der Boden bestehen aus unnachgiebigen Wackerstein.

Italiens Angst wächst von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Er stellt sich nicht mehr die Frage, warum er hier ist, sondern wie er schnellstmöglich wieder herauskommt.

Und obwohl es doch eigentlich logisch erscheint, dass die Zellentür verschlossen ist, rennt er dennoch auf sie zu, packt die dicken Stäben und rüttelt so stark er nur kann.

„Deutschland! DEUTSCHLAND!"

Für einen Augenblick verhält Italien sich still und lauscht nach den schweren Schritten seines Freundes, um ihn zu befreien. Wie er es immer tat, wenn er nach ihm rief. Doch dieses Mal bleibt alles ruhig.

Ist es der Kerker von England? Wenn ja, dann muss er sein Rufen gehört haben und macht sich auf dem Weg zu ihm. Aber alles bleibt still. Und irgendwie macht Italien diese Stille mehr Angst als England. Vielleicht ist Deutschland noch nicht da? Aber er ist ganz sicher auf dem Weg hierher. Er weiß immer, wo er ist. Ob er entführt wurde oder sich verlaufen hatte. Deutschland ist klug.

Er findet ihn immer…

Erschrocken wirbelt Italien herum. Ihm ist, als hätte ihn jemand am Hals berührt. Aber hier ist niemand. Und es weht kein Wind.

Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals. Wie erstarrt steht er dort; die Gitterstäbe drücken sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken. Seine Augen wandern rastlos in der Zelle hin und her, suchen verzweifelt nach der Ursache für dieses Gefühl…

Die Beine zittern, er muss stark schlucken und nach einer Weile, nach langem, gutem Zureden sagt er sich, dass es nur Einbildung war. Es Einbildung gewesen sein MUSS.

Das beruhigt Italien etwas, als plötzlich ein Stein im Boden im rückwärtigen Teil der Zelle sich zu bewegen beginnt. Erst ganz langsam und kaum bemerkbar, dann ganz stark und beinahe brutal.

Italien schreit auf, drückt sich in die Ecke und lässt sich zu Boden rutschen. Dort sitzt er und starrt verängstigt auf das unheimliche Geschehen. Der Stein scheint sich von allein aus dem Boden zu lösen.

Und so plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte, hört es auch wieder auf.

Italien ist irritiert. Was ist passiert? Und würde es wieder passieren?

Er denkt keinesfalls daran diese Stelle zu untersuchen.

Eine Träne rinnt ihm die Wange hinab. Doch er bemerkt es nicht. Präsent sind nur die Angst und die Verstörtheit. Nichts anderes spürt er mehr.

Aber hören… Hören kann er etwas. Es klingt wie ein Wispern und Flüstern. Als würde der Wind durch seine Zelle rauschen, doch es gibt keinen.

Er kann seinen Namen heraushören. Es klingt sehr unverständlich, aber in zwei Dingen ist er sich sicher. Sein Name wird genannt und…

„G-Großvater…?!"

Der Gedanke, dass sein Großvater hier sein könnte, macht ihm ungeheuren Mut; und langsam erhebt er sich aus seiner hockenden Position und sieht sich um.

„Großvater? Großvater!"

Ganz nahe an seinem Ohr sein geflüsterter Name. Er wird auf die andere Seite seiner Zelle getragen.

Italien steht reglos da und starrt zu dem Stein auf dem Boden hinüber. Die hauchende Stimme seines Großvaters ist dort…

Obwohl diese vertraute Stimme scheinbar nur Einbildung ist, ist sie dennoch das einzige, was ihm im Moment Halt gibt. Darum wagt er es, sich diesem Stein zu nähern.

Schritt für Schritt bewegt er sich vorsichtig vor. Der Stein sieht aus, als würde er nur darauf warten angehoben zu werden. Es sieht fast so aus, als würde etwas unter ihm liegen.

Das macht Italien neugierig, doch er lässt es sich nicht nehmen ihn vorher mit dem Schuh anzustupsen. Es tut sich nichts. Der Stein bleibt leblos liegen.

Italien nimmt seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und bückt sich zum Boden hinab. Vorsichtig nimmt er den Stein (der schwerer ist als er aussieht) hoch und legt ihn zur Seite.

Er ist fast erschrocken. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Mit geweiteten Augen beäugt Italien diesen dicken, halbverrosteten Schlüssel. Er liegt halb versteckt unter grauer Asche, die man, mit viel Fantasie, als verbrannte menschliche Überreste erkennen kann.

Nur sehr zaghaft greift Italien nach dem Schlüssel. Als die Asche mit seinen Fingern in Berührung kommt, läuft ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und er zieht seine Hand blitzartig zurück. Doch in ihr sicher geschützt liegt der Schlüssel.

„Großvater…?"

Mit einem Male ist wieder alles still.

„…"

Er dreht sich zur Zellentür. Ob der Schlüssel da reinpasst?

Italien will es gerade ausprobieren, als etwas in seinen Augenwinkeln seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.

Er dreht sich zum Bett. Unter der Matratze schimmert etwas Graugelbliches hervor. Vorsichtig zieht er es hervor.

„Oh? Eine Notiz…?"

In großen roten Buchstaben steht „Willkommen" darauf.

Ein Gefühl der Bedrohung überkommt Italien und die Nackenhaare stellen sich auf.

Er lässt den Zettel fallen und läuft hinüber zur Zellentür. Mit zittrigen Händen steckt er den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Es gelingt ihm jedoch nicht beim ersten Mal. Als er dann endlich steckt, dreht er ihn zuerst in die falsche Richtung. Die Nervosität steigt; Schweißperlen stehen ihm auf der Stirn. Und diese Hitze…

Endlich macht es „klick" und die Zellentür lässt sich öffnen. Sie gibt ein ätzendes Quietschen von sich, als Italien sie so weit öffnet, dass er endlich hinausschlüpfen kann.

Er befindet sich nun im Kellergang des unbekannten Ortes. Nach einmal rechtsschauen bemerkt er eine weitere Zelle. Sie befindet sich auf der gleichen Seite wie seine.

Ob er wohl jemanden darin finden würde? Und würde der Schlüssel auch in dieses Schloss passen?

Ganz bestimmt!

Eiligst läuft der junge Italiener dort hinüber. Er bemerkt es nicht sofort, aber als er feststellt, dass niemand darin ist und sich wieder entfernen will, sieht er etwas hinten an der Zellenwand. Er kann es nicht genau erkennen. Der rückwärtige Teil dieser Zelle ist dunkler als in seiner eigenen.

Er steckt den Schlüssel ins Schloss und auch diese Zellentür lässt sich problemlos mit ihm öffnen. Als er sich dem hinteren Teil nährt, erkennt er eine weitere Besonderheit. Rechts in der Ecke an der Hinterwand sind Gitterstäbe eingelassen. Doch das lässt er einmal außen vor.

Als er näher tritt, erkennt er voll Schrecken einen reglosen Körper, der mit Ketten an dieser Wand hängt.

Das Herz schlägt wie eine Dampframme in seiner Brust und nimmt ihm die Luft zum Atmen.

Aber das ist nicht alles…

Blut. Überall Blut. Die Wand ist vollgespritzt. Die Haare und die Kleidung dieser Person sind mit Blut besudelt. Wie lange hängt er hier? Wie lange ist er schon tot? Es riecht ekelerregend.

Aber da ist noch was anderes…

Ein Zettel auf dem Boden direkt vor ihm lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es ist genauso ein Zettel wie der, den Italien in seiner Zelle gefunden hatte. Auf diesem stehen dieses Mal zwei Worte –

„Er schrie".

Obwohl alles in Italien sich dagegen sträubt, geht er noch näher heran. Er muss das Gesicht sehen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich irrt…

Das ist unmöglich… Das ist unmöglich…

Er beugt sich runter. Auch das Gesicht ist blutverschmiert. Die dunklen Locken kleben an der roten Stirn.

Mit einem Aufschrei taumelt Italien zurück. Beide Hände auf dem Mund gepresst, während er mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf die Leiche seines Großvaters starrt.

„Gro…Großvater Rom…?"

Unkontrolliert laufen die Tränen; das grauenvolle Bild vor ihm verschwimmt.

„N-nein! Das kann nicht sein! NEIN!NEIN!NEIN!NEIN!"

Veneziano sinkt zu Boden. Seine Finger krallen sich in die haselnussbraunen Haare; die Nägel bohren sich schmerzhaft in seine Kopfhaut. Doch dieser Schmerz ist nicht vergleichbar mit dem Schmerz, der sein Herz quält.

Sein herzzerreißendes Weinen hallt von den toten Wänden wider.

Sein Großvater war doch immer so stark und unerschütterlich. Wie konnte man ihm das bloß antun? Und wenn es nun seine Schuld ist? Italien weiß nicht, was passiert war, aber vielleicht wurde er entführt und sein Großvater wollte ihn retten und dann…

Was sollte er nur Romano sagen? War es genauso, wie Italien sich das vorstellt, dann würde Romano ihn dafür hassen. Er würde ihm sagen, dass ein Schwächlich wie er hätte gar nicht erst geboren werden dürfen und dann würde er ihn schlagen. Und Italien würde das mit sich machen lassen.

In Embryohaltung liegt Italien am Boden. Er weiß nicht genau, wie lange er dort liegt. Aber es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, als er sich endlich in der Lage fühlt aufzustehen. Doch es ist schwer. Seine Beine zittern stark, was ihn manchmal zurückfallen lässt. Doch er gibt nicht auf. Und mit aller Macht der Welt zwingt er sich nicht zu seinem Großvater hinüberzusehen. Ein weiterer Anblick könnte ihn zerstören…

Ein lautes Schluchzen entfährt ihm, als er versucht sich zu beruhigen. Die Stimme seines Großvaters in seiner Zelle hatte er sich wohl doch nur eingebildet. Und vielleicht auch das mit dem Stein… Vielleicht hat er sich all das eingebildet, weil er tief im Innern wusste, dass etwas Grausames geschehen war und sein Verstand versucht es zu verarbeiten.

Aber wie ist er dann an diesen Schlüssel gekommen?

Ein Knurren ganz in der Nähe. Veneziano zuckt zusammen und fokussiert seinen Blick auf die Höhle jenseits dieser stabil aussehenden Gitterstäbe. Wie aus Stein steht er da und kann sich nicht rühren. Oder…ist das wieder nur Einbildung? Er sieht zur Zellentür zurück, in der er den Schlüssel stecken gelassen hatte. Dieser Gegenstand ist der Beweis, dass nichts von alldem Einbildung ist. Was jenseits dieser Gitterstäbe lauert, ist genauso Realität wie der Tod seines geliebten Großvaters…

Vorsichtig geht Italien rückwärts auf die Zellentür zu. Dabei lässt er diese Höhle nicht einmal aus den Augen.

Zwei rote Punkte schimmern plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit hervor.

Zu Tode erschrocken wirbelt Italien herum; stolpert dabei und stürzt zu Boden. Doch er kommt sofort wieder auf die Füße, schlittert durch die Zellentür, wirft sie ins Schloss und dreht den Schlüssel herum.

Er weicht bis zur Wand zurück und starrt zu den Punkten hinüber. Augen… Das sind verdammte Augen! Und Italien will nicht wissen, wem sie gehören.

Er muss gehen. Einen Weg hier hinausfinden! Aber es bricht ihm das Herz, seinen Großvater hier zurückzulassen. Mit diesem Ding…

„Verzeih mir… Verzeih mir…"

Blickt er nach links, stellt Italien fest, dass es in eine Sackgasse führt. Blickt er nach rechts, entdeckt er, dass es um eine Ecke weitergeht. Mit Laufschritt schreitet er den Weg entlang. Seine Schritte hallen von den Wänden wider.

Eine Treppe, die nach oben führt (hoffentlich in die Freiheit!) kommt in Sicht und er beschleunigt seinen Schritt. Ohne vorher einen prüfenden Blick nach oben zu machen, beginnt er sofort mit dem hastigen Aufstieg.

Die Treppe ist lang und führt stur geradeaus nach oben ins Ungewisse.

Es überrascht Italien nicht sehr, als er sich im Innern eines Hauses wiederfindet. Instinktiv läuft er los, die Tür suchend und es dauert nicht lange, bis er sie findet. Hinter einer Ecke entdeckt er den Ausgang aus diesem unheimlichen Haus. Noch bevor er den grauen Türknauf in die Hand nimmt, weiß er sofort, dass es keinen Sinn machen wird. Und seine Befürchtung bestätigt sich, als er sie nicht beim ersten Versuch aufbekommt. Auch beim dritten und vierten Mal bleibt die Türe geschlossen und er beginnt verzweifelt an ihr zu rütteln.

Schließlich lässt er von ihr ab und weicht zurück.

„Es ist verschlossen… Es ist verschlossen… Nein, nein, nein… Das kann nicht sein… Das darf nicht sein…"

Plötzlich bekommt Italien keine Luft mehr. Er beugt sich vor, schlingt seine Arme um seinen Körper und versucht sich zu beruhigen. Er muss jetzt einen klaren Kopf behalten. Der Schlüssel muss irgendwo zu finden sein. Und selbst wenn er diesen nicht findet, muss es doch irgendwo in diesem großen Haus einen Fluchtweg geben!

Aber er hat Angst sich umzusehen. Er hat Angst davor, wem oder was er hier noch begegnen könnte…

Opa Rom…

Nur für einen kurzen Moment hatten die Tränen aufgehört zu fließen. Aber nun sind sie wieder da. Überdecken die Spuren der ersten Tränen.

Veneziano beginnt sich mit den Augen umzusehen. Wo soll er anfangen?

Er bemerkt die Tür hinter sich und entschließt sich, dort seine Suche zu beginnen.

Vorsichtig öffnet er die Holztür. Sie knarrt leicht. Dies allein treibt Italien den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Schon auf dem ersten Blick wirkt der Raum sehr seltsam und etwas angsteinflößend. Sofort fokussierte Italien die beiden Fenster im rückwärtigen Teil des Zimmers, die mit altmodischen Gardinen verziert sind. Er läuft auf sie zu, in der Hoffnung durch sie nach draußen zu gelangen. Aber als er näher kommt, bemerkt er schockiert, dass sie gar keine Griffe haben.

Der Puls rast.

„Das kann nicht sein…!"

Wurden die Fenstergriffe entfernt, damit er nicht fliehen kann? Jedoch machen die Fenster nicht den Eindruck, als hätten sie jemals Griffe besessen…

Italien sieht sich genauer im Raum um. Zwei Schneiderpuppen stehen an einer Wand. Sie sind mit altmodischen Kleidern bekleidet. Vor einem Kamin steht einsam und verlassen ein kleiner Hocker aus Holz und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lehnt eine große Axt neben einem zweiten Fenster.

Wäre Italien stark genug, könnte er diese benutzen, um die Fenster oder gar die Haustür zu zerstören. Aber wahrscheinlich kann er sie nicht einmal anheben…

„Deutschland…."

Diese Enttäuschung zieht Veneziano runter und er lässt sich auf diesen Hocker nieder. Betrübt starrt er in den Kamin. Er ist leer. So sieht es zumindest auf dem ersten Blick aus. Aber weiter hinten liegt ein zerknüllter Zettel, der leicht verbrannt ist.

Es ist der dritte Zettel. Was haben sie alle nur zu bedeuten? Liegen sie zufällig im Haus oder sind sie extra für ihn gelegt worden?

Mit zittrigen Händen faltet er ihn auseinander. Wie gewohnt springen die roten Worte ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Stirb endlich" – sagen sie ihm.

„…"

Ich verstehe das nicht… Warum? Wer könnte…?

Er will keinen weiteren Gedanken an all das verschwenden. Ansonsten gibt es in diesem Raum nichts, wo ein Schlüssel zu finden sein könnte.

Er verlässt ihn wieder und schaut sich weiter im Hausflur um. Eine Tür auf der linken Seite des Flurs ist sein nächstes Ziel. An diese war er vorhin vorbeigelaufen. Sie liegt auf dem Weg zu der Treppe, die in den Kerker hinabführt. Ganz unweigerlich muss er dort hinübersehen, als er an der Tür steht und nach der Klinke greift. Italien ist überrascht, dass sie abgeschlossen ist.

Also kehrt er um und versucht sein Glück an der Tür auf der rechten Hausseite. Diese lässt sich öffnen und er tritt ein.

Es ist eine kleine Bibliothek.

Zehn Bücherregale ragen in die Höhe. Veneziano schaut sich den Raum nur aus dem Grund genauer an, weil er in einer Ecke eine Kommode entdeckt. Dort drinnen könnte doch ein Schlüssel liegen.

Zwei Schubladen, aber beide sind leer. Zutiefst enttäuscht steigen die Tränen wieder hoch. Ein Schluchzen kann er nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich will doch einfach nur nach Hause", wimmert er mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick aus eines der ebenfalls grifflosen Fenster. Erst dann bemerkt er die Schwärze, die dort draußen herrscht. Ist es Nacht? Keine Umrisse sind zu erkennen; kein Mondlicht schimmert. Wüsste Italien es nicht besser, würde er fast behaupten, dass da draußen reines Nichts herrscht.

Aber…weiß Italien es denn wirklich besser?

Er schaut zur Decke hinauf. Keine Lampen brennen. Wie wird also dieses Haus beleuchtet?

Veneziano konzentriert sich wieder auf seine Mission. Er darf nicht aufgeben und sich nicht ablenken lassen! Ganz egal, wie seltsam das Haus auch noch so scheinen mag. Er durchsucht den Raum trotzdem, obwohl er kaum glaubt, dass er hier fündig wird. Er geht durch die kleine Bücherregal-Allee und betrachtet sich die Vielzahl an Büchern. Einige Einbände sind total vergilbt. Staub liegt dick auf ihnen und den Regalen. Manche Bücher liegen umgefallen dort und machen einen vereinsamten Eindruck.

Einige Buchtitel, zu Italiens Überraschung, sind auf Italienisch und Deutsch geschrieben. Ganz unweigerlich muss er an Deutschland denken. Er stellt sich vor, wie er sich in seinen Schoß setzt und Deutschland ihm eine schöne Geschichte vorliest.

Wie schön wäre es, wenn er sein Leben normal weiterleben könnte, sollte ihm die Flucht aus diesem Hause gelingen. Doch sein Großvater…

Nie wieder würde alles so sein, wie es vorher war…

Veneziano fühlt sich einem Zusammenbruch nahe. Doch er muss sich zusammenreißen! Der Gedanke an Deutschland und Fratello gibt ihm Kraft weiterzumachen.

Hier scheint auch nichts zu finden zu sein. Italien kehrt um. Bevor er die beiden letzten Bücherregale passiert, fallen plötzliche alle Bücher des linken Bücherregals wie von Geisterhand gleichzeitig um. Der Staub, der sich all die Zeit angesammelt hatte, wird stark aufgewirbelt und dringt in Italiens Augen und Nase. Ein übler Hustenreiz lässt ihn taumeln. Er stößt gegen das gegenüberliegende Bücherregal. Von dort aus sucht er Schutz im anderen Teil des Raumes bei den Tischen. Er kann nichts sehen und stößt beim Herumtasten dabei schmerzhaft gegen eine Tischkante.

Ein auffälliges Geräusch aus der Richtung der Bücherregale lässt ihn aufhorchen. Doch momentan konzentriert er sich darauf den Staub aus den Augen zu bekommen. Mit einer Hand stützt er sich auf der Tischplatte ab, während er mit der anderen in seinen Augen reibt.

Nur langsam schafft es Veneziano seine Augen ganz zu öffnen. Es brennt noch etwas, aber es wird besser.

Sein Körper versteift sich bis auf den letzten Muskel, als er genau vor sich einen weiteren Zettel liegen sieht.

„Dir ist es nicht erlaubt zu gehen"

„!"

Wer ist für all das nur verantwortlich? Wer will Italien nur so quälen?

Ohne sich weiter davon irritieren zu lassen, geht er zurück zu den Bücherregalen. Er will den Grund für dieses Geräusch herausfinden. Es hatte geklungen, als sei etwas Metallisches auf dem Boden gefallen.

Und tatsächlich liegt nun ein Schlüssel auf dem Boden. Nur dieser und kein einziges Buch, obwohl sie alle umgefallen waren.

Italiens Locke zuckt. Das ist so unheimlich…

Doch er zögert nicht ihn sofort aufzuheben und an der Haustür auszuprobieren. Jedoch schwindet die Hoffnung schon bei der Größe und Form dieses Schlüssels.

Er wird nicht passen…

Und er passt tatsächlich nicht. Es ist also ein Zimmerschlüssel. Vielleicht für das verschlossene Zimmer auf der linken Hausseite?

Eilig läuft er die paar Meter hinüber zur Tür. Doch auch dort passt der Schlüssel nicht.

Wo könnte er nur reinpassen?

Suchend geht Italien zurück. An der Tür zur Bibliothek entdeckt er eine weitere Treppe, die nach oben führt. Sie ist ihm vorhin vollkommen entgangen. Dort oben wird es eine Tür geben, zu der der Schlüssel passt.

Er stellt einen Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe und schaut hinauf.

Ob er in den Zimmern dort oben auch diese grässlichen Zettel finden wird?

Mit jeder neuen Stufe die er nimmt, zittert sein Körper mehr. Er hat ein sehr, sehr ungutes Gefühl. Seit er seinen Großvater gefunden hatte, versucht er mit allem zu rechnen. Doch könnte ihn das vor den Wahn bewahren?

Oben sieht es genauso aus wie im Erdgeschoss. So unscheinbar. Auf den Topfpflanzen, die auf den Fluren verteilt stehen, liegt unberührter Staub. Und auch hier oben hängen einige Uhren, die scheinbar vor langer Zeit stehengeblieben waren.

Das ganze Haus erweckt den Anschein, als wäre die Zeit stehengeblieben…

In diesem Gang entdeckt Italien drei Türen. Die erste ist gleich links von ihm. Mit dem Schlüssel im Anschlag ergreift er die Türklinke. Plötzlich fällt ihm auf, dass alle Türen geschlossen sind. Das macht alles noch viel unheimlicher.

Sie ist abgeschlossen.

Nun kommt wieder der Schlüssel zum Einsatz.

…er passt!

Ein widerwärtiger Geruch schlägt Italien sofort entgegen, als er die Tür öffnet. Es schreckt ihn ab, den Raum zu betreten, der wie ein Badezimmer aussieht. Aber es wird ihm nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als auch diesen Raum nach dem Haustürschlüssel abzusuchen.

Eine Hand auf Mund und Nase gepresst, betritt er das Badezimmer.

Alles sieht so normal aus… So sauber und fast rein. Woher stammt also dieser unerträgliche Gestank?

Es dreht Italien den Magen um.

Als er an der Toilette vorbeikommt, wird der Gestank stärker. Ob etwas dort drinnen liegt, das…verfault? Trotz seiner neugierigen Natur sträubt sich alles in ihm den Toilettendeckel anzuheben.

Er sieht sich weiter um. Als ihm der Wasserhahn ins Auge fällt, fällt ihm auf, dass er großen Durst hat.

Italien dreht den Wasserhahn auf, aber es kommt kein Wasser.

„Oh nein…"

Enttäuscht sieht sich Italien weiter um. Die Badewanne beachtet er erst gar nicht, weil er dort nichts zu finden vermutet. Im Grunde genommen streift sein Blick das Innere der Wanne bloß.

Dieses Rot sticht ihm ins Auge wie ein Messer.

Bis über die Hälfte ist die Badewanne gefüllt mit Blut...

Nur ein kurzer Blick und Italien rennt schreiend aus dem Badezimmer. Blindlinks läuft er durch die Tür im Nebenraum. Eine Speisekammer, wie es auf dem ersten Blick vermuten lässt. Doch das interessiert Italien nicht.

Er wirft sich auf einen Sack Weizen, vergräbt sein Gesicht in dem Stoff und weint und weint und weint. Manchmal entfährt ihm ein Schrei.

Was hat er nur getan, dass er das hier verdient hat? Wer könnte ihn nur so hassen? Dabei hatte er immer gedacht, dass ihn alle mögen. Sein Großvater hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass ihn alle lieben werden, weil er so entzückend sei. Hat sein Opa sich geirrt?

Mit Tränen verschleierten Augen beginnt Italien nun den neuen Raum zu erkunden. Es bringt ihn nicht weiter, wenn er immer nur weint. Er muss weitermachen und es einfach vergessen… Doch der Gedanke, dass dieses Blut eines seiner Freunde gehören könnte (vielleicht sogar Deutschland!), macht ihn fast verrückt.

Und diese Speisekammer macht es nicht besser. Vieles hier erinnert ihn an seine Freunde.

An der Wand hängt eine Pfanne.

„Miss Ungarn…"

Bündel von Flieder befinden sich direkt daneben und ihr schöner Duft vertreibt den Gestank von Blut und Tod aus seiner Nase.

„Fratello…"

Auf dem Boden die Säcke mit Weizen, die darauf warten eines Tages verarbeitet zu werden.

„Großer Bruder Frankreich…"

Und dann ist da noch dieser große Sack Kartoffeln.

„…Deutschland."

Italien erinnert sich zurück an die Momente, wo Deutschland ihn gebetet hatte doch bitte die Kartoffeln zu schälen. Immer hatte der Italiener sich davor drücken wollen. Doch nun…würde er nichts lieber tun.

„…"

Mit klopfendem Herzen verlässt er die Speisekammer wieder und beginnt nun den Rest dieser Etage zu erkunden.

Er betritt den Raum rechts am Ende des Ganges.

Obwohl er zuerst mit seinen Augen den ganzen Raum betrachtet, entgeht ihm dieser grauenvolle Anblick im hinteren Teil des Raums. Und nur deswegen betritt er ihn ganz.

Auf der linken Seite des Raumes stehen zwei Tische, auf denen Bierflaschen und Gläser und Teetassen stehen. Es erweckt den Anschein, als hätten hier einige gesessen und wären dann ganz plötzlich aufgesprungen und hätten den Raum fluchtartig verlassen.

Auf der rechten Seite geht der Holzboden zu gekacheltem Grün über. Küchenutensilien und andere Dinge, die in eine Küche gehören, sind dort vorzufinden.

Nicht unweit der Tür sitzt ein Stoffbär auf dem Boden.

„Nanu? Wer hat dich denn hier zurückgelassen?"

Italien hebt ihn auf und betrachtet ihn sich. Einige Nähte sind aufgeplatzt und eines der Murmelaugen fehlt. Das rechte Ohr ist zerrissen. Das goldbraune Fell weist dunkle Flecken auf.

Italien drückt ihn an sich. Was für ein Gefühl er ihn gibt. Ruhe, Besonnenheit, Sicherheit und Hoffnung…

„Du kommst mit mir. Ich werde dich hier nicht zurücklassen. Ganz egal was passiert. Ich werde dich nicht loslassen."

Den Bären an sein Herz gedrückt, schaut sich Italien weiter um. Da ist ein Geruch in seiner Nase, den er vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Im rückwärtigen Teil des Raums entdeckt er den Grund dafür.

Wie aus Stein steht er da und schaut Frankreich in die augenleeren Höhlen. Die nächste Reaktion war, dass Italien sich zur Seite dreht und sich auf dem grünen Fließboden übergibt.

Frankreichs Kopf liegt aufrecht auf einer Arbeitsplatte im Küchenbereich. Sein Torso sitzt angelehnt am Bein der Arbeitsplatte. Arme und Beine fehlen. An der Wand das viele Blut… Er muss schon lange hier sein, denn es ist getrocknet und geschwärzt.

Panisch flieht Italien in den Flur hinaus. Die Tür schlägt er hinter sich zu. Nichts von all dem in diesem Raum soll mehr zu ihm dringen.

Er rutscht an der Wand zum Boden hinab, vergräbt sein Gesicht in das weiche Fell des Stoffbären, während die Tränen, die Verzweiflung die Kontrolle über ihn nehmen.

„Großer Bruder Frankreich! Warum? Wie konnte das nur passieren?! Oh bitte nicht! Nicht du auch noch! Bitte nicht…"

Italiens tränenerstickte Stimme hallt durch den leeren Flur. Den Bären presst er so fest er kann an sich. Seine Finger bohren sich tief in den weichen Körper. Er absorbiert Italiens Tränen, als wolle der Teddybär sagen, dass er nicht mehr weinen soll.

Italien schließt die Augen, lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Stark atmet er aus dem Mund aus, weil er wieder keine Luft bekommt.

Würde er noch mehr finden? Würde er wirklich noch mehr finden? Er betet zu Gott, dass es nicht so ist. Aber wie kann er nur? An diesem Ort spürt er die Präsenz seines Gottes nicht. Er ist vollkommen allein.

Er spürt wieder den Bären in seinen Armen und schaut ihn an.

Nun, zumindest ist er nicht mehr ganz so allein…

Italien blickt geradeaus. Am Ende des Flures befinden sich noch eine Tür und eine Treppe nach oben.

Er atmet noch einmal tief durch, bevor Italien sich wieder aufrappelt. Er möchte nicht durch diese Tür, deshalb nimmt er gleich die Treppe.

Oben angekommen findet er sich in einem kleinen Gang wieder. Vor ihm eine die einzige Tür. Was sich dort hinter wohl verbirgt? Er hat Angst. Er hat solche Angst… Doch nur wenn er dorthinein geht, kann er sich vergewissern, dass sich dort der Schlüssel aus diesem Alptraum befindet…oder nicht.

Mit zittriger Hand ergreift er die Türklinke, doch sie ist abgeschlossen. Für einen Moment fühlt sich Italien erleichtert. Er hat ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Das Durchgehen dieser Tür ist aufgeschoben.

Doch nun muss er unten durch die letzte Tür. Was dort wohl vorzufinden ist? Er drückt den Bären fest mit beiden Händen, als er die Treppe wieder hinabsteigt und sich vor der Tür positioniert.

Ein leises Geräusch dringt an seine Ohren. Er lauscht. Es klingt wie Wasser. Nicht wie Blut. Sondern wie Wasser.

Das gibt Italien Mut und er zögert nicht die Tür zu öffnen. Was dieser Anblick für eine Wirkung auf ihn hat ist unbeschreiblich. Wie kann so etwas Schönes in einem Haus wie diesem existieren? Nie hätte Italien geglaubt so etwas vorzufinden. Nur Terror und Horror vermutet er hinter jeder Tür, hinter jeder Ecke.

Mit offenem Mund macht Italien ein paar Schritte in den Garten hinein.

Der Boden besteht aus Stein, im zentralen Bereich befindet sich eine Grasfläche, die mit bunten Blumen bewachsen sind. In dessen Mitte beherbergen sie eine kleine Wassergrube. Das Wasser ist so kristallklar, dass Italien seine Sorgen für einen kurzen Moment vergisst. Doch als er sich sein Spiegelbild genauer ansieht, blickt ihm ein müdes Italien entgegen. Die Augen sind rot, verquollen und liegen tief in ihren Höhlen. Die Wangen sind leicht eingefallen. Seine sonst so bräunliche Haut ist blass.

Erschrocken stolpert Italien ein paar Schritte zurück. Er beginnt sofort wieder damit den Teddybären in seinen Händen nervös zu kneten. Er reißt ihn beinahe auseinander, als plötzlich eine große Topfpflanze in der hinteren Ecke des Raums umfällt. Der Tontopf macht ein widerliches, klirrendes Geräusch als er durch den Aufprall zerbricht.

Wie hypnotisiert starrt Italien dort hinüber. Der Schreck ist ein Grund dafür. Der andere die Erfahrung, die er bisher in diesem Haus gemacht hatte.

Und tatsächlich entdeckt er etwas Fremdartiges, das nicht zu diesem Topf passt. Geschwind läuft Italien auf die andere Seite. Ein kleiner Schlüssel liegt zwischen Tonscherben und Erde. Italien fällt sofort auf, dass die Erde frisch ist. Genauso wie die Lebensmittel in der Speisekammer. Es muss jemanden hier geben, der sich um all das kümmert… Und Veneziano ist sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Jemand begegnen will.

Er putzt den kleinen Schlüssel ab; und obwohl die Reste der Erde entfernt werden können, ist die Oberfläche des Schlüssels von Dreck überzogen, der nicht zu entfernen ist.

Ein schmutziger, kleiner Schlüssel…

Italien wird ihn sofort oben bei der Tür ausprobieren. Es fällt ihm schwer einen der wenigen Räume den Rücken zu kehren, der nicht von Tod erfüllt ist.

Sehr zaghaft steckt er den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch. Seine Hand zittert stark. Er hat Angst, er könne den Schlüssel abbrechen. Die andere Hand beginnt wieder den Bären zu kneten.

Er passt, wird herumgedreht und die Tür aufgestoßen.

Der altbekannte Todesduft…

Auf dem Teppich dicke Blutstropfen. Und gleich daneben Romano. Regungslos liegt er in einer großen Blutlache.

Bewegungslos steht Italien an der Tür und sieht einfach nur zu ihm hinüber. Eine kurze Welle des Wahnsinns überrollt ihn und er beginnt zu lachen.

Hatte er nicht genau das erwartet? Ganz egal, wie oft er zu Gott gebetet hatte. Italien wusste, seit er seinen Großvater fand, dass sich dieses Bild ihm bieten würde. Früher oder später. Und nun ist es soweit. Seine Vermutung, seine Angst liegt bestätigt vor ihm.

Aus dem Lachen wird ein Weinkrampf. Geschwächt torkelt Italien zu seinem Bruder. Kraftlos fällt er neben ihm auf die Knie und vergräbt sein Gesicht in Fratellos Brust.

Er inhaliert die Gerüche von Blut und den Geruch seines geliebten Bruders. Der Stoff seiner Hose saugt das Blut auf, aber das kümmert ihn nicht.

Sie beide sind eins. Sein Blut ist auch Venezianos Blut.

„Was ist passiert, Fratello? Du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen…"

Als Italien wieder aufschaut, bemerkt er kleinere Blutstropfen, die aus dem Zimmer hinausführen. Wen wird er finden, wenn er ihnen folgt?

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Bruder erhebt sich Italien und beginnt nun schwermütig der Spur zu folgen. Der Nebenraum ist eigentlich ein winziger Vorraum, der eine Treppe beherbergt, die zu einer Eisentür hinaufführt.

Am Fuße der Treppe liegt Spanien. Ebenfalls hatte sich eine Blutlache um ihn gebildet.

„Spanien… Du sagtest immer Boss Spanien kann nichts passieren und das du dich um alles kümmerst. Aber ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe…"

Italien beugt sich zu Spanien hinunter und streichelt ihm übers Haar. Ein kurzer Blick nach rechts und Italiens Herz beginnt wie verrückt zu pumpen.

Ein kleiner Zettel mit dem altbekannten roten Schriftzug. Die Worte spottend.

„Schade. Er war so nahe dran"

„…"

Italien zerreißt den Zettel in tausend Einzelteile und dreht sich zur Treppe. Dort oben befindet sich sicherlich der Dachboden. Ob er dort die Erlösung findet?

Noch bevor er die erste Stufe betritt, weiß Italien, dass sich die Tür nicht öffnen lassen wird. Die Tür hat keine Klinke oder Knauf. Er muss sie wahrscheinlich aufdrücken. Als sich seine Handflächen auf die Tür legen, durchströmt seinen Körper eine eisige Kälte.

Warum ist ausgerechnet diese Tür anders als die anderen? Und dieses Schlüsselloch sieht so merkwürdig aus… Er hat die Form einer Musiknote…

Er versucht sie aufzudrücken, aber tatsächlich lässt sie sich nicht öffnen.

Italien stößt einen verzweifelten Seufzer aus. Wo soll er denn noch suchen? Natürlich fällt ihm sofort der Raum ein, in dem sein Bruder liegt… Dort stehen einige Kommoden, in denen dieser Schlüssel liegen könnte.

Er muss sich stark zusammenreißen. Fratello würde wollen, dass er es herausschafft…

Also kehrt der junge, innerlich schon fast leere Italiener zurück in den ersten Raum. Er muss sich zwingen nicht zu seinem Bruder hinüberzusehen.

Er untersucht das Bücherregal, die Kommode, den Nachttisch… Aber nichts ist zu finden.

Wo könnte er noch suchen? Den Schlüssel zur Tür im Erdgeschoss hat er auch noch nicht gefunden…

Italien beschließt im Erdgeschoss noch einmal zu suchen. Vielleicht hatte er dort etwas übersehen.

Als er an der Badezimmertür vorbeikommt, lässt ihn ein verdächtiges Geräusch abrupt stoppen. Er dreht seinen Kopf und blickt zur Badewanne hinüber.

Einen Moment lang steht er dort. Er will dort nicht hinein, aber er weiß, dass er es muss.

Langsam führt er die rechte Hand zum Gesicht; legt sie über Mund und Nase, während die andere den Bären krampfhaft festhält.

Er tritt an die Badewanne hinab, aber hinsehen kann er nicht. Der unerträgliche Gestank lässt ihn würgen.

Wieder dieses Geräusch. Ein Blubbern.

Italien weiß genau, was das für ihn zu bedeuten hat. Der Stein in seiner Zelle, die Bücher in der Bibliothek und die Topfpflanze im Garten…

Eine Hitzewelle überrollt ihn. Er klemmt den Bären zwischen seine Beine und rollt den rechten Ärmel seiner Uniform bis zur Schulter hoch.

Danach nimmt er sofort wieder das Stofftier in die linke Hand und knetet es nervös, während er seinen rechten Arm langsam in das Blut hineingleiten lässt.

Italien versucht sich vorzustellen, dass es Wasser ist. Er zuckt stark zusammen, als seine zarte Haut das dickflüssige Blut berührt. Für einen Moment ist er versucht seinen Arm zurückzuziehen. Aber dann könnte er es kein zweites Mal mehr tun…

Italien kneift die Augen fest zusammen, während er bis auf den Wannenboden dringt und dort nach etwas fühlt. Heiße Tränen rinnen ihm die Wangen hinab.

Nur sehr vorsichtig bewegt er seinen Arm und versucht dabei nicht zu denken, dass es das Blut seiner Freunde ist. Und erst recht versucht er sich nicht vorzustellen, wem genau das Blut gehört… Es ist so viel… Es kann nicht nur einer sein.

Italien kann ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

Irgendwo muss es doch sein…

Plötzlich streift etwas sein Handgelenk. Er stockt. Es kann nicht das gewesen sein, wonach er sucht. Panik beginnt in ihm aufzusteigen. Er will sich erst recht nicht vorstellen, was das wohl gewesen sein könnte.

Italien beginnt nun schneller zu suchen. Lange wird er es nicht mehr aushalten. Das Blut reicht ihm bis knapp unter die Achsel und es beginnt unangenehm zu kleben.

Abermals beginnt der Italiener zu würgen.

Ich kann nicht mehr… Ich kann nicht mehr!

Und plötzlich bekommt er etwas zu fassen! Es ist klein, hart und hat eine vertraute Form. Sofort packt er es und zieht seinen Arm mit einem Ruck wieder raus. Wenige Blutstropfen landen auf seiner Kleidung. Aber für die verschwendet er kein Augenmerk. Er betrachtet sich den blutgetränkten Schlüssel in seiner ebenfalls blutroten Hand.

Große Erleichterung durchströmt seinen Körper und er bekommt sogar ein Lächeln zustande.

Als er seinen Blick vom Schlüssel nimmt, blickt er auf die Augäpfel hinab, die auf der Blutoberfläche treiben. Sie müssen hochgetrieben worden sein, als Italien seinen Arm rausgezogen hat.

Rote und grüne Pupillen blicken ihm entgegen.

„P-Preußen…? E-England…?"

Das Entsetzen in ihm lässt Veneziano nur noch ein Flüstern herausbringen.

Zum Glück kann er sich schnell aus seiner Paralyse befreien und flüchtet aus dem Horrorbadezimmer und schlägt die Tür zu. Er dreht sogar den Schlüssel im Schloss.

Obwohl Italien es nicht weiß, ist er unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er Englands Fantasiewesen nicht sehen kann. Denn nicht nur die Badewanne ist von Blut berührt. Auf dem ganzen Fließboden verteilt liegen Feen und Einhörner leblos in ihrem Blut, welches das ganze Bad geflutet hat.

Der Schlüssel passt in die Tür im Erdgeschoss. Italien ist leicht überrascht als er bemerkt, dass es sich um ein Klavierzimmer handelt. Der große, schwarze Flügel in der Raummitte dominiert das Zimmer. Er ist so schön, doch diese Hand auf dem Boden hinter dem Klavier, lässt ihn traurig aufseufzen.

Wen wird er hier vorfinden?

Er umrundet den Flügel. Italien hat das Gefühl, als könnte ihn nichts mehr schocken. Doch als er Japan am Klavier lehnen sitzen sieht, schießen die Tränen so schnell hoch, dass er es gar nicht bemerkt.

„Japan… nicht du auch noch…"

Er hockt sich zu ihm runter und nimmt eine von Japans Händen in seine. Sie ist ganz kalt…

„…es tut mir leid. Musstet ihr alle wegen mir sterben? Wenn ja, dann…tut es mir so unendlich leid… Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Aber du musst mit glauben, Japan. Ich hätte alles getan, um euch zu retten."

Am liebsten hätte Italien sich eine gescheuert. Er sollte erst denken, bevor er den Mund aufmacht. Natürlich hätte er nicht versucht sie zu retten. Er ist ein Feigling wie er im Buche steht. Lieber versteckt er sich hinter Deutschland.

Deutschland…

Wo bist du nur?

Doch Italien hat eine leise Ahnung, wo er seinen besten Freund finden könnte…

Er schaut zur Decke hinauf. Dort oben, auf dem Dachboden, wird er ihn finden. Das sagt ihm sein Gefühl. Die Frage ist nur, wie wird er ihn dort vorfinden?

Veneziano schreckt zusammen, als der Flügel plötzlich einen lauten Ton von sich gibt. Als hätte jemand eine Taste gedrückt.

Ohne nachzudenken öffnet er den schweren Deckel. Dort zwischen den Klaviersaiten liegt der Schlüssel in Form einer Musiknote.

Er verliert keine Zeit und hechtet den ganzen Weg nach oben, bis er wieder vor der Dachbodentür steht. Er dreht den Schlüssel im Schloss und drückt die Eisentür auf.

Sofort sieht Italien Deutschland am Boden liegen. Für einen Moment steht er einfach nur da und sieht zu ihm hinüber.

Dann bewegt er sich langsam auf ihn zu.

Er liegt auf dem Rücken. Und im Gegensatz zu den anderen, ist Deutschland äußerlich unversehrt. Kein Blut, keine Wunden oder fehlende Körperteile. Und trotzdem atmet er nicht…

Italien steht neben ihm und schaut auf ihn hinab. Er sieht ihn lange an.

Es ist seltsam… Ausgerechnet für seinen besten Freund kann er keine Tränen mehr weinen. Zu viele Tränen haben ihn Frankreich, Japan und die anderen gestohlen.

Nicht einmal Worte findet er für ihn.

Das einzige, zu was er imstande ist zu tun, sich zu ihm zu legen. Er presst sich an den kalten Körper. Einen Arm legt er auf den muskulösen Bauch; mit seinem Kopf lehnt er sich an die starke Schulter.

Als er seine Augen schließt, fühlt sich Italien innerlich ruhig, ja fast entspannt. Er wusste die ganze Zeit, dass sein bester Freund tot ist. Und nun, wo er ihn endlich gefunden hat, kann er mit der Gewissheit leben nun allein zu sein…

Wie lange er dort bei ihm liegt kann er nicht genau sagen. Aber es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Sogar noch länger als bei seinem Fratello.

Er will nie mehr aufstehen, doch eine innere Stimme zwingt ihn dazu sich zu erheben.

Noch einmal blickt Italien auf Deutschland hinab. Sein Blick wandert von ihm zu dem Bären in seiner Hand. Er kniet sich noch einmal zu ihm hinunter und setzt das Stofftier neben seinem Kopf ab.

„Ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben. Ich lasse ihn dir hier, damit ihr beide nicht so einsam seid."

Als Italien sich wieder erheben will, entdeckt er plötzlich etwas Weißes in Deutschlands rechter Hand. Sie ist halb zur Faust geballt.

Der junge Italiener öffnet die große Hand und entdeckt einen Schlüssel und eine Notiz.

„!"

Dieser Schlüssel…

Italien widmet seiner Aufmerksamkeit jedoch als erstes der Notiz. Er geht davon aus, dass es wieder eine von diesen Zettel mit den boshaften Nachrichten ist, doch die Schrift ist nicht rot und aggressiv. Außerdem erkennt er Deutschlands Handschrift.

„Italien, wenn du das hier liest, werde ich nicht mehr sein. Ich habe nach dir gesucht…und versagt. Ich gebe weder dir die Schuld, noch den anderen. Ich frage mich, während ich hier im Sterben liege, ob ich mir nicht genug Mühe gegeben habe…

Dabei hatte ich dir doch versprochen, immer auf dich Acht zu geben. Und wenn du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, dir zu helfen. Ganz egal wie groß die Mühe auch ist.

… … … … … …

Ich habe diesen Schlüssel mit meinem Leben beschützt, weil ich glaube, dass du mich finden wirst. Ich weiß auch nicht, woher ich das weiß…

Da ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein werde dich zu erreichen, obwohl ich weiß, dass du ganz in der Nähe bist, werde ich hier auf dich warten.

Nimm den Schlüssel und geh. Du musst hier rauskommen. Das ist das einzige, was mir Frieden gibt. Was uns allen Frieden gibt. Leb dein Leben so, wie du es immer getan hast und trauere nicht um uns. Jeder wusste, worauf er sich einlässt, wenn wir nach dir suchen. Und alle haben es mit Freuden getan. Dein Bruder und ich haben uns sogar verstanden.

Also mache dir bitte keine Gedanken.

Leb wohl…"

Sein ganzer Körper zittert heftig, als Italien diese Zeilen liest. Und endlich fließen wieder die Tränen. Er hatte sich von vorneherein damit abgefunden allein zu sein. Doch nun… wie könnte er sein Schicksal jetzt noch akzeptieren?

Aber Deutschland möchte es so. Und auch sein Fratello. Und Boss Spanien und Großer Bruder Frankreich und Japan und…all die anderen…

Jetzt ist er soweit gekommen und gerät ausgerechnet jetzt in einem Gewissenskonflikt. Wenn er jetzt geht und sein Leben so weiterlebt wie immer…wäre er sehr, sehr egoistisch. Aber Deutschland schrieb, dass das schon okay ist.

„Was soll ich nur tun? Was soll ich nur tun?"

Sein Blick bleibt bei dem Schlüssel hängen. Ein dicker, grauer Metallschlüssel…

Plötzlich wird es scheinhell. Italien blickt nach oben. Über ihnen an der Deckenschräge befindet sich ein Fenster, durch das Sonnenstrahlen fallen. Hoffnung und Entschlossenheit durchströmen Veneziano. Ohne zu zögern nimmt er den Schlüssel und hält ihn ganz fest. Er muss gehen. Deutschland ist dafür gestorben, um ihm diesen Schlüssel zu hinterlassen. Und das letzte, was er will ist, dass sein Tod umsonst war.

Er macht sich auf den Weg. Jede Tür, die er passiert, schlägt hinter ihm zu und das Deckenlicht erlischt.

Mit Laufschritt durchquert er das erste Stockwerk und steht schließlich vor der Haustür. Mit gezielter Sicherheit steckt er den Schlüssel ins Schloss, dreht ihn herum und wirft die Tür auf.

Schon macht er den ersten Schritt aus der Tür, doch noch rechtzeitig kann er sich an dem Türrahmen festhalten und sich zurückziehen, bevor er den Abgrund hinabstürzen kann. Ungläubig starrt Italien in vollkommene Leere. Kein Himmel, kein Boden, rein gar nichts. Es ist, als ob das Haus in einer leeren Sphäre schwebt.

„Nein… nein…"

Italien dreht sich zurück. Das Innere des Hauses ist vollkommen in Dunkelheit gehüllt.

Was passiert hier nur?

Ein Knurren. Direkt vor ihm. Italien erstarrt. Zwei rote Punkte leuchten auf und starren ihn aus der Finsternis heraus direkt an. Sie brennen sich quasi in sein Hirn.

„Ich hatte dir mitgeteilt, dass ich dir nicht erlaube von hier wegzugehen. Jedenfalls nicht auf diese Art und Weise…"

Das letzte, was Italien noch sieht, ist ein Schlund; größer als er selbst. Umringt von messerscharfen Fangzähnen, die ihn zwischen sich zermahlen…

„

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Schreiend schießt Italien auf seinem Bett hoch. Tränen rinnen ihm die Wangen hinab. Seine Augen brennen furchtbar. Seine Kehle schmerzt. Aber er kann nicht aufhören zu schreien.

Seine Zimmertür fliegt auf und vor ihm ein bekanntes Gesicht. An seinen Oberarmen ein vertrauter, fester Griff.

„Italien…!"

Das kann nicht sein…

„Italien!"

Überall Blut…

„ITALIEN!"

Plötzlich verschwinden die Horrorvisionen. Sein Blick wird klar und sein Schrei bricht ab.

Mit großen Augen sieht er zu Deutschland hoch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sieht besorgt aus…und entsetzt.

„Deutschland…?"

„Italien, was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut?"

„Deutschland…?"

„Ja, ich bin doch hier."

Mit einer unglaublichen Kraft, die Deutschland von Italien nicht erwartet hätte, klammert er sich an ihm; vergräbt sein Gesicht in seiner Brust und beginnt herzzerreißend zu weinen.

„Italien…"

„Es war so furchtbar! So furchtbar…"

„Schhh… Schon okay. Es war nur ein Alptraum."

Mit einer Hand streichelt der Blonde dem Kleineren über den Rücken, währen die andere sanft seinen Kopf hält.

Das Weinen verwandelt sich nun langsam in ein Schluchzen.

„Ich will nie wieder so etwas träumen…"

„Ich habe dir vorher gesagt, dass du die Finger von Amerikas Horrorfilmen lassen sollst. Genau so etwas kommt dann dabei heraus. Warum hörst du nur nie auf mich?"

„Es tut mir leid…"

„*seufz* Ist schon gut. Geht es wieder?"

Sie lösen die Umarmung. Italiens Gesicht ist ganz rot, aber dafür fließen keine Tränen mehr.

Mit seinen Fingern fährt Deutschland durch das weiche, haselnussbraune Haare.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, was dich wieder aufmuntert."

„*schluchz* Pasta?"

Der Blonde kann sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Genau das", bestätigt er. Und dann kann auch Italien wieder lächeln.

„Das ist schon besser. Na komm." Deutschland hält ihm die Hand entgegen. „Die Pasta macht sich nicht von selbst."

„Vé~"


End file.
